Talk:Anti-Fascist League
Please dont call the IGP a fascist party. We are only against the current elite situation Pierlot McCrooke 12:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Then stop acting like damn fascists! Outlawing the CP and threatening people to 'crush them under your iron heel' sure sounds fascist to me! If you want to protect/save democracy you must respect it!! 12:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Some things were from the former leader Pierlot McCrooke 12:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't care where it comes from fact is that it still stands there. You even have a part of the page dedicated to 'reception'. You could as well have it called 'adoring our extremist roots' 12:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Settlement Let's settle this forgood. Wikipedia says: :"Fascism ... is a political ideology that seeks to combine radical and authoritarian nationalism with a corporatist economic system, and which is usually considered to be on the far right of the traditional left-right political spectrum." What does IGP say? That you're radical, that you wish a more authoritarian system, controlled by corporations such as Honecker's, etc. That's fascism, by definition. How you feel about fascism, is another thing. Of course, history did teach us a lesson. I am tempted to join the League, but I won't do it. It is too political for me, as a King. I wish to maintain a certain neutrality. I however want to make clear that fascism, or the IGP, has goals I cannot support. 13:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Fascism is a little more extendable than wikipedia defines it, but I oppose to all extremist politics. I will join the League, but only for as long as it remains an NGO. 14:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) There are no fascist parties anymore Pierlot McCrooke 15:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :In Lovia, now there aren't. The League however should keep existing. You never know when someone has the idea of creating a neo-nazi party that seeks to destroy democracy. 15:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It turned out that you are right Yuri: the Iron Guard has turned its back on democracy once again! 14:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ridiculous However I agree with your idea, because I dislike every form of extremism, I find it ridiculous to create anti-XXX leagues. Why anyway? --Bucurestean 18:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a statement, right? It is not like this League is politically active. I see at as a petition for something you know it is worth signing. 13:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry that I'm saying this in Dutch, but I can't explain it otherwise: je kunt talloze anti organisaties maken en ik denk dat het de sfeer nóg meer verergerd. De kloof tussen de anti's en de pro's wordt groter en er ontstaat een wij-zij gevoel. Het helpt nergens mee. Tuurlijk heb je altijd voor- en tegenstanders, het is niet anders, maar dit betekent een groen licht voor het ontstaan van een nog grotere kloof in de Loviaanse samenleving. Ik kan ook een anti-communist league maken, of een anti-christian league. Wat is het voordeel hiervan? --Bucurestean 13:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I must say our friend Alexander had a point. -- 13:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: (edit conflict) (sorry for the dutch) Ik zou bijvoorbeeld ook een anti-LD organisatie KUNNEN maken. Maar dat DOE ik niet. Politieke tegenstelling zijn slecht voor de wikinaties. dit geburde ook in Libertas. En daarnaast heeft natuurlijk ook de OKtober 2009-crisis daar in een rol gespeeld. Libertas komt denk ik er nooi meer bovenop Pierlot McCrooke 13:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please stick to English, amigos . -- 13:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I know Pierlot McCrooke 13:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: (aec) ¿Qué dices? --Bucurestean 13:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Nada, totalmente nada. -- 14:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :The difference is that fascism, with its anti-democratic character and pro-racist thought, is fundamentally against the morality our Constitution rests upon. Various communist tendencies, the PD, ... they all seek to do their thing but in a democratic way. They stress inclusion instead of exclusion. I don't know if you ever met a real fascist, but they are the most sad people there are; filled with hatred and disgust, they don't know compassion or sympathy. That is why this League is useful, because it doesn't only seek to protect 'the system' or democracy, but because it wants to spread a message of humanity and love! 14:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I have the feeling you didn't understand my comment. A "Pro-Democracy" platform would have been better, this way. By the way I disgust fascism ;). --Bucurestean 14:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I never doubted your position on fascism and pro-democracy should indeed be the tendency. Wasn't it you who pointed out that a name is nothing more than just a name? I agree with you, but it is up to Censuree to change it. 14:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Change of heart? The suggestion made by the title is of course out of the question, that's just to draw the attention. As suggested in the conversation above, we could change the name from 'Anti-Fascist League' to 'Viva Democracia' or something. Anyway, something less specific as anti-fascist. This is more a statement than an actual question, but if it was a question it would be addressed to Censuree. 15:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC)